Fateful Years, Dreadful Days
by Meowp
Summary: spoiler warning  Those fateful events, they all begun that day. But what happened after that?


This is spoilerific, do not read this until you're done with the game. Trust me, you don't want to be spoilt, it's too good a game! :DD I absolutely love this game to bits.

* * *

A black kitten walked wearily down a park path, shivering in exhaustion. He was hungry, having been cut off from his mother. She was just gone when he woke up two days ago and a blanket of rain had wiped away her scent. Mewling didn't bring her back at all.

Starving, the kitten couldn't wait any longer today and tried to look for food, but it was not working well. So far he had seen no one in this eternally dark and lonely park, and nothing edible was in the trash cans.

How did Mummy ever do it, he meowed sadly, tummy growling like a nasty dog as he padded down the concrete path.

There was a lot of shouting going on near in front and a loud sharp sound cracked through the air. Alerted, the little kitten ran forward and sniffed the air. Some two legged creatures were making a lot of noise up ahead. At last! Someone!

"Will they help me?" The cat wondered, remembering the comfort of his own mother. She always had a scent of those creatures around her. He was unsure but very glad to see the creatures. Perhaps they will help. Picking up spirit, he went forward and rubbed against the closer creature's warm leg. The creature didn't respond.

He mewled at him. "Please look at me... please help me..."

The big green creature he leaned against made shooing noises. It sounded urgent but the kitten was not about to give up so easily. Who knows when he might see another creature again? He stayed beside him and mewled even louder.

The other big red creature had a little pink one tucked under his arm and smelled nervous. Looking at the way he carried the little one reminded the kitten just a little bit of his mother...

**Then it happened.**

A huge rock fell out of the sky with a terrible ear-splitting roar. Burning warmth came with a blinding flash of light, and the kitten felt his whiskers curling from the heat as his eyes squinted and tried to adjust to the sudden light. When it cleared seconds later, the big red creature was now lying down on the ground. The kitten never saw those big creatures in that strange position before, but he didn't care. It was his chance!

"With his ear so close to the ground, he'll hear me better." The kitten thought and ran out.

"Please pay attention to me..**.**" he meowed at the creature, nuzzling his head against the warm body on the ground. "Please reach a hand out to me," the kitten meowed to everyone. Please...

_Poor little cat._

Suddenly, the kitten was vaguely aware of another presence beside him in his head, and his vision dimmed a little. Disoriented, he walked away in a daze as the creatures behind him recovered from their harrowing experience.

"What was I doing again?" The kitten thought eventually as he ambled unsteadily towards a large hot place. His tummy grumbled and he stopped and sat down to look at it. "Oh. Food."

It was strangely warm now. Heat roiled in waves over the tiny frame of the kitten and his belly churned with nothing inside. Making up his mind, the kitten ran off past a huge burning hole in the ground to search for signs of two-legged creatures, completely forgetting the ones behind.

* * *

A kitten mewled for help, a small pitiful sound. He could hear its cries faintly and somehow understood what it was saying. Please reach out to me, it cried.

_Poor little cat... I feel your pain._

He too had no one to help him. No one who believed him.

He stretched out a hand... space shifted... and he fell into darkness.

* * *

He awoke to the rhythmic thumping and rustling of little running feet on grass. What he thought was trees at first he soon realised was bushes, and they towered overhead. Objects in the world looked a lot bigger than he expected, like he was only a few inches tall. He looked around in wonder.

Wait, he was a... kitten?

An old couple took a stroll on the nearby pathways and he was slowly but surely moving closer to them. Or at least, the kitten he's in was.

_Why a kitten?_

Nothing came up in his mind as he tried to recall what he was doing before he woke, just a very empty blank. Extremely confused by his lack of personal memories and wondering why he still remembered what trees should look like, the intruder sat back and just watched his new body run. The black kitten body looked small and weak, though its tail was still lifted spiritedly. Its stomach growled. It was hungry too.

The soul could sense something else was there in there with him spiritually... should be the owner of the body, he thought.

While hurrying towards the old couple, the kitten was not careful and stumbled over a root. Alerted, the soul instinctively reached out to steady it and the kitten's limbs obeyed him, pushed forward to catch the kitten and ended up making the kitten slip and belly flop onto the ground.

"!"

Shocked, he withdrew and the kitten staggered up, slightly confused at the weird behaviour of its paws.

_What was that?_

The intruding soul was still stunned as the weak little kitten was seen and picked up by one of the old couple, a kindly-looking old lady in a wheelchair.

* * *

Notes: Yeah, I'm going to do ten years. Maybe. Still figuring some stuff out, Ghost Trick is a tad confusing on some things.

And what do you mean he didn't want food? Of course he wanted food, he's a cat. Food makes the world go round for aaaall cats, baby. XD


End file.
